Untitled
by Hisako-Sempai
Summary: Sakura learns new things everyday, but normally they aren't like this... What do Tsunade and Kakashi have to do with Sakura's past? Why are they so afraid to tell her?
1. Sakura's Dream

Author's Note: I haven't written in a while, actually, an amazingly long time! This is also my first Naruto story. Reviews are appreciated; if a flame is felt absolutely necessary, please, at least make it constructive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I barely own my car!

Shishou teacher

ANBU assassin ninja, specially trained.

'...' Sakura's thoughts

_'Italics...' Inner Sakura / Sakura's Conscious's thoughts or Dream Sequence (noted in text)_

Chapter 1

Tsunade was already in her cups when Sakura walked in the door of the Hokage's office that morning.

_'It's only 9! What is up with her?!' _screamed inner Sakura as outer Sakura slouched into a chair, glaring at her shishou and surreptitiously kicking her desk.

Tsunade jerked awake. "Huh, wha, wassamatta with you, Sakura-chan? You aren't normally this mean at this time of the..." She trailed off, rubbing her eyes and glancing at the clock. "9 in the morning."

"You were up all night drinking again, weren't you? You're probably still drunk!"

"What's wrong, Sakura? Did you have another nightmare?"

Sakura sighed and sank into her chair. "Yeah. It doesn't make any sense. It's like I don't have all the pieces. It just feels too familiar to be ignored."

Tsunade sat up a little straighter, putting her hands under her chin, "Go on."

"Okay..." Sakura took a deep breath, calmed herself, and began.

_Begin Dream Sequence _

_I lay in my bed, sleeping peacefully, probably not any older than 7 or so, when I awake suddenly to the sound of a woman screaming, pain, fear and anger in her voice. The first thoughts raging through my head are that this woman needs help, and since she is my mommy I must help her. I start to run to the voice, racing out of my room, scared, crying, worried. _

_I'm tripping over countless dead bodies as I race toward the voice. I look down and see so many people I recognize, family and friends, and cry even harder because of them. I'm getting nearer the source of the scream, because it's getting louder, but just as I catch a glimpse of the woman, my mommy, an ANBU operative grabs me around the waist and lifts me over his shoulder. As we leave, I hear one last scream, and look up from my position held over the ANBU's shoulder, to see my mommy fall to the ground, kunai poking out of her back and a katana through her midriff. _

_I start kicking and screaming at the ANBU to let me go, ordering him to let me go help my mommy, screaming at him because he's not letting me and he hurting me by holding me like this and I'm terrified._

_We leave the compound, and he sets me on the ground, holding me still with his hands on my waist, as he had done countless times when I was upset. I cried pitifully, begging to see my mommy, and all he tells me is 'everything will be okay,' and that 'I would be safe.' Needless to say, I am not satisfied with this answer, and beg him to take me to my mommy. I ask him what happened to her and why he wouldn't let me see her. He replies that he can't let me see her, but just to remember that she was a very brave and wonderful woman and I would be just like her when I get older. I start bawling at that point, terrified that my mommy was dead. All the ANBU does is just holds me like he has done many times in the past. _

_I look up to him, tears in my eyes._

_End Dream Sequence_

"I never see his face. I never really see any faces actually; they're all just kind of blurs. Does it make any more sense to you, Tsunade-sama?" Tears were freely flowing down Sakura's face as she finished the story.

"Is this the first time you've had this dream?" Tsunade had begun to rub her temples.

'That's not a good sign.'

_'Nope, certainly not. I wonder what got into her?'_

"No Tsunade-shishou, it's just the first night that it's been so clear."

"Well," Tsunade put on a bright smile, which Sakura saw straight through, "why don't you go and train for a little while with someone. I'm sure Shizune has a lot of paperwork for me to do."

"Yeah right, I know you. All you're going to do is avoid Shizune and go drink!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura growled in response, "Fine." And with that, she jumped out of the window, knocking Tsunade's sake bottle in the process.

"Hey!" Tsunade yelled as she saved her sake from imminent doom.

"What did I do?" asked Shizune, just stepping into the room. "Was that Sakura?"

"It wasn't you, and yes it was Sakura." Tsunade got a thoughtful look on her face, one Shizune didn't see too often anymore. "She told me about an interesting dream." Shizune looked up from the paperwork she was stacking on the desk, a questioning look on her face. "Her memories are returning."

Shizune gasped. "Oh no..."


	2. People Hide Secrets

Disclaimer: Honestly, don't own a thing! I still live with my mother!

Chapter 2

'I need answers, that much is obvious. Now where to go?' She walked through Konohagakure, idly waving at those she knew. 'Well, I could go ask my aunt… Wait, that's right, she moved to Eria last week. Damn. Okay, who else would give me information?'

'_How about Kakashi-Sensei?'_

'He might tell me. Now where would I be if I were Kakashi-Sensei?'

'_With his beloved?'_

'I didn't know he was dating.'

'_I meant his pervy books! He's probably having fun with them right now!'_

'Eww…'

'_Well, let's just try the monument!'_

"To the monument!" And with that, she leapt into the trees, not noticing the stars of the many people in the market.

When she arrived, he was kneeling in front of the monument. She didn't want to startle him, so she stepped on a twig to alert him to her presence.

Kakashi looked up to her, giving a wave. "You know, I could sense your chakra a long time ago. You didn't have to step on that twig, the poor thing."

"Oh shut up. I'm here for a reason."

"Oh yeah? Did Tsunade send you? I think I'm late for something, but I can't remember what for."

"Dunno, wasn't there long enough."

"Well then, what is it?"

Sakura frowned, sagging against a nearby tree. "I've been having this nightmare lately, and it's just bothering me. I told Tsunade but she wouldn't say anything."

Kakashi sat next to her, ruffling her hair. "You want to tell me about it?"

Sakura then related the tale. When she finished, she looked up to Kakashi who was looking at the ground, concerned with a glint of frustration in his eye. "What? What's wrong? It was only a nightmare, right?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head, "Uh… Yeah. Have you told anyone besides me and Tsunade?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Don't worry about it; it's just a nightmare after all."

He ruffled her hair again, and then stood, beginning to make the seals for his teleportation jutsu. "Ja ne!" He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Why is everyone hiding things from me?" Sakura got up, dusting off her bum. She then began walking toward Ichiraku, where she knew Naruto to be. "Oh well, I still have to train!"

* * *

"Yes, Kakashi?" Tsunade had already felt his chakra before he even knocked on her door.

"Sakura told me she talked to you about her nightmare?"

"Hai. Very strange, wasn't it? Familiar at all?"

"Well…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Tsunade, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing right now. There's really nothing I can do."

Okay. Well, ja ne." With that, Kakashi made the seals for the teleportation jutsu and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade sat there, worrying her temples. Shizune walked in with some more paperwork. Jiraiya-sama is here, should I send him in?"

"I'm surprised he didn't just show up."

Shizune laughed a little, and then replied, "He's flirting with the new nurses in the hospital."

Tsunade looked up, an incredulous look on her face. "How did he even hear about them? Nevermind, this is Jiraiya we're talking about. Bring him here."

"Hai."

"What did you find out?" Tsunade looked up as her door opened.

"I know where they are. I talked to our lovely friend as well. He's not doing so well. Sakura could probably help him."

"What's wrong with him, exactly?"

"His eyes. Something's wrong with them. By the way, stopped off in the Sand Village as well; the Kazekage would like to speak to you. In person if at all possible. He says he wants to come for the Chuunin exams."

"Sounds good to me. His siblings also coming?"

"Indeed. Well, do with this information as you like. I'm going to go do some research for my latest novel!" Jiraiya then jumped out the window behind her.

"Why can't anyone use the door to leave?"


	3. The Mission

Disclaimer: Y'all should get the idea by now... In case you haven't, I don't own nothin!!!!!!!

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura glanced at the clock behind her. "How much longer do I have to wait? Couldn't you just tell me what the mission is? I'll go and tell my team!"

"No, the rest of the squad should be here momentarily. Ah! Speak of the devils..." She listened to the impatient pounding on her door. "Come in."

The door opened, and a gray-haired man was pushed through the door by a younger-looking blonde. "Kakashi-sensei! You knew what time you were supposed to be here! Why do you always make Sakura-chan wait?!"

Kakashi glared at the young jinchuuriki. "Naruto... You almost made me loose my book. I nearly had to murder you. Don't Do That Again. Understand?"

"Uh... Hai." Naruto's fearful face then cleared to his former cheerful demeanor. "Don't be late then, Kakashi-sensei! I want to get going on this mission!"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, you're too hasty. Calm down, stop and smell the roses."

Sakura looked at them both, then at Tsunade. "Can I take a different team instead?"

"I almost wish you could, but they are your teammates."

"I just wish they would grow up..."

"Me too... We aren't finished though. There are more arriving soon."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Just then, a not-so-impatient knock sounded at the door. "Yes?"

"Tsunade-sama, we got what you requested." Hinata strode through the door, accompanied by Shikamaru, trudging along behind, lugging a load of supplies.

"How troublesome... What's all this for anyway?"

Ignoring Shikamaru, Tsunade got down to business. "Okay, since you all have arrived, I shall begin the briefing - "

"'Bout time, Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Naruto!!!! I'll get you later..." Naruto cringed. "Anyway...All five of you are going on a mission together." Looks of surprise were passed around. "I know it's unusual, but all of you are necessary. You will leave in one week for a scouting mission in Rice country. You will remain there for around 4 months, staying in contact via another team stationed on the border. The meetings will be arranged between your team leader and theirs. Any questions thus far?"

"Yeah, don't you think five is too many? Even if you say all are necessary."

"I'll elaborate. The two girls are experts in reconniassance and spy missions. I'm sending one strategist, you, Shikamaru, and one strong fighter..."

"What about Kakashi?" Naruto interrupted.

"...And one person to keep the fighter in line and ensure a smooth operation."

"That would be me." Kakashi sighed.l "Why can't I stay home on this one?"

"Because you are a key to this operation. Trust me." Tsunade gave him her 'no-excuses' look, then gazed at the rest of the team.

Hinata raised her hand. Tsunade nodded, and Hinata asked, "Why did you have us go ahead and get supplies?"

Motioning at what Shikamaru and Hinata had brought, Tsunade replied, "Look at this. How much of it do you think is fit for a four month mission? This stuff is for Shizune and mine's campig trip for a one week getaway!" Jaws dropped throughout the room. "Anyway, as I said, you have one week to prepare. Practice with one another, gauge your strengths, say your goodbyes, etc. You may go."

"Hai!" chorused the five-man team, who began to march toward the door.

"Shikamaru, you stay back."

"Yeah? You want to tell me what's really going on? You and I both know there's not much in Rice country, except for reports of Orochimaru and Akatsuki being in the region."

"How did you... Nevermind. You're right, as always. The second team will stay within a day's walk of your team. I am telling you all this under the confidence that you can keep your mouth shut. You are the unofficial leader of this team, alright? Good. Now, I'm expecting your team to be intercepted by Akatsuki first. Our contact in their ranks should stop you and possibly join your team. You will then travel further into the country and be checked by Orochimaru's forces. Do you understand?"

"One question. Who is the Akatsuki member we are expected to meet up with?"

"Uchiha Itachi. He has been on our side for a long time now, although he still wants Naruto for his own reasons. He's willing to give up on him, however, for getting rid of Orochimaru."

"So this is also a mission to save Naruto one final time."

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Final question. Why didn't you tell anyone else?"

"Because all of you are deeper in this than you may think, Haruno, Hatake and Uzumaki especially. You and Hinata are there because I trust you to carry out the mission, no matter what your teammates may do. Enough information?"

"I guess. This has to do with the massacre, doesn't it? That's why Uchiha Itachi is involved."

"Hai. Now go, I still have a full day's worth of missions to give out."  
Shikamaru then walked out of the room, leaving Tsunade rubbing her temples. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing..."


End file.
